Fairy's Seduction
by Nightcore Majesty
Summary: No longer in need of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfillia decides to adventure and train harder, promising to maybe return after 5 years, in time for the final GRAND MAGIC GAMES to decide the best guild of all time. Having that desire, she bumped into the TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH...love triangle
1. Chapter 1

HIIIIII GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I HOPE U WILL ENJOY IT! PAIRINGS FOR THIS STING:LUCY=STICY! ROGUE:LUCY=ROLU GAJEEL:LEVY=GALE I kinda hate NALI and if u see my Skype, you will see why. Its rage writing! Love-Angiee-neesama

_** Lucy's POV**_

Again, it was the Mating Season for Dragon slayers. They seemed to go horny on every girl they see, sniffing their 'beautiful' aroma. Wendy said I smelt like Strawberries & Whipped cream. Wendy hasn't reached 'puberty' yet so she is unaffected. Unlike Gajeel and that idiot (Natsu) they were drooling over girls. Laxas was getting all horny over Mira-chan. Levy-chan, was kinda in the grope of Gajeel. GOSHHH.

I was interrupted by a familiar sound… 'OIIIIIII, Luce!' a certain pink haired pervert came up to me, sniffing my neck. I was grossed out. 'We need to talk.' I nodded in case of accidental RAPE. 'Luce, your weak and TEAM NATSU has decided that Lisanna would take your place.' I figured as much. I knew I was weak but he would break it to me that soon? I felt a tear rushing down my cheeks.

Lisanna rushed to Natsu's side, giving him a quick peck to the cheeks before spatting out ' YOU BITCH! WEAKLING!' everyone laughed. They didn't notice that I had quietly slipped away, entering a dark tunnel to a certain someone…

_**Master's POV**_

A knock was heard outside my door. 'COME IN!' 'Hey, master I've got a favour…..' Lucy whispered …Ten minutes… 'Lucy Dear, we respect your decisions and if you ever choose to return, Fairy Tail will always stay as your family, forever.' With that, I waved my hand, muttered a spell and the stigma on Lucy's hand sizzled off. Lucy muttered small thanks under her breath and exited swiftly outside the door. I respect her choice but… we just lost another member, possibly the strongest in the future.

OK THIS IS ONLY AN INTRO SO ILL UPDATE VERY QUICKLY BECAUSE IM HOLIDAYING NOW SO JA. ENGLISH IS NOT ANGIEE-NEESAMA'S MOTHER LANGUAGE SO DON'T BE BITCHY! KAY? NEXT UPDATE LATEST NEXT DAY


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA! Sob sob**

_**Lucy's POV**_

I still feel the sadness inside of my heart after I race out of my beloved guild, home to me for a long and painful 9 years. I raced back to my home only to find another mocking note written by that same bastard, the pink bastard I used to love. I scrambled around to find some new clothes, some bad ass clothing that will change my personality. There was no need for me to change my scent after all, who would come and chase after a weakling, like me!

'OPEN, THE GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!'

Soon, my hair was different, a good difference. It somehow grew longer and silkier and paler in colour. It has hues of pink and lime green supporting the natural look. I grabbed my whole supply of Jewels and left, leaving A letter on the empty bed inside of a vacant yet lively house.

_**NO-ONE'S POV**_

'OIIIIIIIII, MINNA! LOOK! It's from …. LUCY?'

_**Dear nakama**_

_**There is no need to worry; I'm out for a probs good 5 years to train. I wish to be together with you guys. Gray, you are like a brother to me a caring one that I have never actually considered that I loved before. Before your words came to me, I has a heartless person. You inspired me. Wendy, your were like my little sister to me. Without you I wouldn't be standing here alive after 'that 'incident when Natsu accidently burned down my house while making smoothies. I guess that stupidity does have a big role in his brain! Erza, you were like my sister, protecting me from all dangers. I know you didn't mean what you said earlier but I forgive you. Lisanna, you would think I really hate you, but I don't. You made me realise that I was weak and now when I come back, I CHALLENGE THE WHOLE GUILD TO A FIGHT. Just kidding. I left the guild! I won't be a burden anymore, I promise.**_

_**FROM a certain weirdo and weakling:**_

_**Lucy Heartfillia 3**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I begin to feel drowsy, after a while I flopped down next to a bar. Blackness encountered with y eyes and I blacked out. Little did I know, two very muscular and seductive mages came. Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, Fiodor's strongest guild. I hear familiar mocking sounds but was too tired and I passed out, I think….. I feel gentle and warm hands pick me up, slow patterned breathing on my neck and the delicious and savoury smell of cinnamon and apples and forests lingering in the air…

I actually may be raped but this feeling is familiar… Like Sting and Rogue… BLACKNESS

_**Sting's POV**_

'Roguuuueeeeeeee, help me. The hormones are too strongggggg.' I gargled. It was mating season, Rogue and I were trying to kill off those horny thoughts by having a drinking completion. When we had enough, we stumble out of the bar with our 'little ones' barging against our pants . Then, we saw our prey… A little fairy. Her delicious skin just waiting to be rammed against our horny sides. OH the pleasure.. The urge to just strip her and Fuck her UP!

'Sting, stop I know what you are thinking but this girl is Lucy Heartfillia, remember, the girl that Minerana beat up?'

'Shuddup, ya know I might actually save this, her magic powers are literally flowing out. She is unstable so …. JA! She… is….'

'BLONDE?'

'Fine, yes and I'm sure she has the same air as a dragon, the might of a god. Could it be? An Elemental Dragon Slayer?'I whipped up and spat at Rogue, who skilfully dodged.

'Let's take her back to our hotel, since we have an extra guest, she could sleep on your bed, STING!'

I hated the drunken state of Rogue, so bossy so arrogant so, calm. I slowly picked the sleeping beauty and sniffed at her. Strawberries & Whipped cream, my favourite. We headed back to the Hotel, in a slow and steady pace. Although we promised each other not to touch or FUCK the girl, we each took tiny licks off her neck and she would moan in pleasure. Our little ones are satisfied… for tonight….

THERE U GO ANOTHER ONE IN RECORD TIME! PART 3 COMING OUT TOMORRO! KAY ? BE PATIENT AND I PROMISE STINGY BEE AND RYOS ARE NOT FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF LUCY. JUST TINY LICKS.

ME: I wish that I could own Fairy Tail! Sigh

Frosh: Fro thinks so too. Angie nee is too nice to Fro so she should own Fairy Tail…

Sting: Whoa, tsk another beauty… whistles. FUCK? Your shape is nice too…

Me: PERV!

Sting: HARDCORE HUH, I LIKE IT!

Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMEN MINNA! GOMENASAI FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (2) MISTAKES, I HAS TO RE UPLOAD IT SO JA! NOW IT'S PERECTO. IM SORRY IF IT IS SHORT BUT THIS ONE WILL BE LONG, PROMISE! Angie nee is sorry…. 3 BTW I CHANGED THE RATING TO m BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE STORY DID NOT SUIT t. OK NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING DISGUSTING IN THIS CHAPTER TO 9 OKAY? ILL HAVE A VOTE TO SEE WHICH PAIR WOULD HAVE LEMON. LUCY~ROGUE? LUCY~STING? LUCY~NATSU?**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Sob sob**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up with a soft yet seductive moan, waking up the warm figures around me. They stirred gently and one hugged my closer to his muscular chest. He smells like the forest, so refreshing yet so, SEXY. LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I face palmed myself mentally. My eyelids fluttered up and I was in shock. Sleeping on either sides of me was the TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS, Sting and Rogue.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERVERTS!' I screamed, pushing the two out of the bed. My face blushed a million shades of pink and red.

'Shuddup BLONDIE. Be grateful that you weren't raped.' Sting emphasised the word, RAPED. I checked under the covers and my heart nearly died of relief. My clothes were still on.

'What am I doing here anyways?' I questioned with an innocent tone.

'We took you here… To satisfy your wish' Rogue replied with a monotone voice. That just sounded so wrong.

'We TOOK you here because you were muttering about something about Salamander… Powers… Love… MATING SEASON…' Sting blurted out. 'Anyways, you have talent… so you wanna tell us about why your little sign thingy is gone from your hand… oh yes the pink mark!'

_**Rogue's POV**_

Her angelic face dropped; instead a frown was plastered over her face. Tears started to stream out.

'Sting, you idiot.' I muttered under my breath.

'Oiiii Blondie, don't cry… come on please! The Great Sting Eucliffe begs you!' Sting whined. I began to feel this throbbing sensation (not perverted) in my heart. It seemed that I was… LOVE STRUCKT?

I just can't bear seeing this angelic face shed tears. Out of my consciousness, I hugged her with Sting looking at me with dismay. He was shocked. He had always called me an emo, because I do not, EVER show my emotions except when I'm drunk, which was rare.

'Now would you, miss care to tell us about your past?' I hushed. It seemed to work. Before actually Sting could actually recover from my emotion attack, Lucy began to spill out her past. I did not know what hit me but soon after the story, a wave of anger struck Sting and me.

…An Hour Later =^^=….

_**Sting's POV**_

'That bastard! SALAMANDER!' I roared, making another big dent in the wall

.

.

.

.

.

.

SILENCE

.

.

.

Why her…

.

.

.

.

'Sting, calm down.' The emo demanded.

'TSK…' (As u guys may have found out I like using …s a lot!) I butted

'Listen, Lucy if you want to train to become stronger, we can train you. We noticed that you have an immeasurable power deep inside of you and we are going to lure it out!' Rogue's emotions softened. His lips cracked a small but gentle smile.

#SHOCK#-STING

_**Rogue's POV**_

'OK, so first we have to increase your stamina first. Try running 10 laps around the lake.' I shouted from across the lake.

'DO I EVEN GET A CHOICE!?' Lucy whined

"NO"

**(OOPS! ANGIE NEE FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THEIR HOTEL WAS DAMAGED! TOO LAZY! SO THAT THE DRAGON SLAYERS HAD TO FIND A BUNGALOW TO SLEEP IN. DRAGGING LUCY WAS A PIECE OF CAKE UNLIKE SALAMANDER-KUN WITH JELLO ARMS~GEEHEHE!)**

_1 WEEK TIME SKIP_

_**STILL ROGUE'S POV**_

'OK your stamina is pretty high now and we can start on your magic. Elemental magic is rare so we are going to teach you a basic slaying magic, but strong enough to defeat gods and slay the dragon king.' Sting Buffed

'WHA?' The confused blonde screamed

'He's buffing, but it is true. This is called the Dark and Light Slayers Art.' I felt impressed with myself after I said it. It had sounded so weird when I rehearsed it in my mind.' Sting will teach you the light bit because he is a so called Holy dragon slayer (LIGHT) and I will teach you the dark because I am the shadow dragon slayer.'

**ANGIE NEE IS SO TIRED! OK TIME SKIP AGAIN THIS IS GONNA BE 4 YEARS IMMA GONNA WRITE 1 YEAR IN IDK CHAPERS! SO FAR I HAVE WRITTEN 801 WORDS! THANKS MICROSOFT FOR MAKING MY LIFE EASIER! I WILL TRY AND WRITE 1000 WORDS OR MORE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_Time skip 4 YEARS_

_**LUCY'S POV**_

It's true that I felt stronger in the last 4 years or so. I am going to abandon my last name, Heartfillia because it does not suit my bad ass image now. From now on, every one shall address me as Lucy STARLING it sounds a lot better than that sappy, girlish Heartfillia.

Also I am excited today because I am joining Sabertooth! The country's strongest guild. Sting, Rogue and I are a love triangle as people passing by for the last 4 years has been calling us. I don't really mind, just as long as I get popularity as Lucy Starling. I opened the Guild's dark ebony doors and a really slim girl came up to me and hissed

'Oi what's your name?' (Minerva)

'Lucy Starling, I wish to join your guild.' I stated with confidence. I glanced around for my troublesome pair; they were drooling over my sexy outfit. Signature hairstyle (the one on my profile except paler and has pink and green hues and a bad ass sexy dress that was totally revealing a little too much gave every boy in the guild nosebleeds.

'Too bad, challenge Orga and you can be in it.' (Minerva smirked no way she would beat Orga, he is like a one shooter! Even for the saints.)

'HERE I GO' Orga yelled. '120mm BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKES!'

BOOM

I was barely hurt. For an average human, that would have killed them at least 5 times.

'OMFG' the guild whispered.

'LIGHT AND DARK SLAYERS FURY' I roared, taking Orga's consciousness.' Don't worry he would wake up is a few hours.'

'THAT IS AMAZING! BTW YOU CAN CALL ME MINI!' Minerva cheered. 'Not even our twin slayers can one-shot Orga!'

'Thanks, mini-chan can I see the guild's master now?'

_**NORMAL POV**_

'Oiiii she just oneshoted ORGA!'-random guild member

'Who is that sexy bad ass?'-random guild member

'NO ONE CALLED LUCE SEXY BAD ASS EXCEPT FOR US!' The twin dragon slayers roared in fury. Rogue's changed, in a good way.

'DAD?' Minerva screeched.

'COME IN' boomed the voice inside

'My name is Lucy Starling, A Light and Dark slayer and a future Elemental dragon slayer.'

'Well you are DEFINATLEY IN THE GUILD ALRIGHT!'

'Oiiii, Lulu where do you want your guild mark to be?'

'Right thigh and make it pretty high please! Dark blue.'

'KAY'-Minerva

'NEE LUCY, I HEAR THAT YOU ARE IN A love triangle …..'-Minerva

'Gosh I never knew that Minerva was into matchmaking , she is just like Mira san except she is like a sister, protecting over me instead of … never mind.'-Lucy's mind

'LUCY! You wanna go and train?' Sting busted

'Okay wait up!'

**THERE U HAVE IT IN A NEW WORLD RECORD BREAKING TIME! IT TOOK ME 1.5 HOURS TO TYPE THIS FROM STRATCH. I LIKE TO MAKE THINGS UP AS I GO ALONG. SORRY For THE RUBBISH FIGHT SCENE. I PROMISE IT WILL BE BETTER WHEN YOU GET TO THE GMG KAY?**

**ANGIE-NEE**

**FRO: Fro thinks that Angie nee wrote too much.**

**ME: IKR! I wrote like from now 1316 words!**

**Sting: Tsk, you have to cover up Ur body more. (Gesturing to profile pic)**

**ME: Are u a perv?**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMEN!ANGIEE IS SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG TIME UPDATE! THE TRUTH IS THAT I WROTE 3 CHAPTERS ON THE 17/4/14 BUT I UPLOADED 2 CHAPTERS, SAVING THE LONG ONE LAST FOR THE NEXT DAY BUT….. I COULDN'T GET IT ON! I TRIED ALL MY COMPUTERS TO SEE IF MY MAIN ONE IS BUGGED BUT NO ALL OF MY 5 COMPUTERS DID NOT WORK! SHIT! Oopsie… ANYWAYS ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES. Sobs**_

_**Sting's POV**_

'Oiiii blondie, wanna go and train?'I called out to our newest member of Sabertooth

'You're BLONDE TOO! ANYWAYS wait kay? I need to find an apartment to what you so called dress up in!' Luce yelled back

I grinned. I guess she did not know that us Sabertooth guild members live in a GIANT I guess kinda hotel-ish building. We each get a suite and unfortunately, Luce is gonna get the very top floor, level 117. I feel bad for her.

'OIIIIIIII STING! Or do you want me to call you… Stingy Bee?' Luce smirked.

'Evil smirf' I muttered under my breath, just enough to let Luce hear. She just simply grinned. Before anyone could even twitch a muscle, Rogue crept up behind us and flapped a flyer infront of my !

'ROGUE! YOU BASTARD WANNA FIGHT!?' I roared. I had a feeling that Luce just mentally facepalmed herself. Geeheeheee.(Gajeel style). Oh no the hormones are back, its just like when girls have their gifts, us dragon slayers attitutes change completely. For example Rogue is like Gajeel san, creeping up onto people, THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE is like that idiot flame brain-WHY?, being brainless. Luce is also a dragon slayer but in progress and she is kinda acting like me. Wendy, she is like Rogue, all silent and stuff. IDK ABOUT THE OTHER IDIOTS.

'TSK!' that came out louder than expected.

_**OK PEOPLE TIME FOR A MAGIC EXPLAINATION!-Angie nee LOVE TRIO DESCRIPTION**_

Lucy Heartfillia AKA Lucy Starling

# She is currently Sabertooth's strongest mage-thanks to the great Sting Eucliffe

# She is the world's only mage to be above Saint level- Excluding Mavis & Zeref

# She slayes the Light and Darkness-Like a God but more powerful

# She will master the elemental magic before the FINAL GMG

# She is part of the love trio-She is still a virgin

Sting Eucliffe AKA the great Sting Eucliffe

#He is currently Sabertooth's third stongest mage- Lucy is above him

#He has a crush on Lucy Starling

#He is a Holy dragon Slayer-White dragon =^^=

#He is a pervert

#He is still a virgin (OMO)- He is part of the love trio

Rogue Cheney

#He is an emo

#He has a crush on Lucy Starling

#He is currently Sabertooth's 4th strongest mage

#HE IS A VIRGIN

#He is part of the love trio- STING X LUCY X ROGUE kyaaaaaaaa!-angie nee

#He is a shadow dragon slayer

-neeeeeeeeee people who will take the love trio's Lcuy's Virginity?-angie nee

**OKIE THAT WAS WEIRD SO JA LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! BTW NORMAL POV IS TOLD IN ANGIE'S POV, KAY?**

_**NORMAL POV**_

After Lucy was shown to her suite, the Strongest team ( Lucy, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga) decided to train together. They headed to the Sabertooth's Training hall. Everyone stripped into their underwear but Lucy is still feeling a bit uncomfortable. After half a minute of mind debating, Lucy finally gave in and stripped.

The Sabertooth male mages almost had a nosebleed when they saw Lucy and Minerva in just lacy bras and panties．．．MAGES THESE DAYS, SO INNAPROPRIATE!

CLIFFHANGER！！！！！！！


End file.
